


my darling, in sleep you are

by csywdz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csywdz/pseuds/csywdz
Summary: A sleepy Soonyoung is puffy cheeks, squinty eyes, floofy hair, and soft skin.Sleepy Soonyoung is so, so, so cute.An asleep Soonyoung is sighing exhales, lax lips, warm body, and teasing curves.---Jihoon loves Soonyoung in ways that even he himself can't always understand. Soonyoung trusts him anyway.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	my darling, in sleep you are

**Author's Note:**

> \+ you’re most vulnerable and honest in sleep.   
>  \+ **content warning:** jihoon has sex with soonyoung while soonyoung is sleeping. soonyoung is awake at the start of the process and wakes up during, consenting and aware of the situation, but "consensual somnophilia" always has an element of dub-con since one party is unconscious during the act. please take care if this is triggering!! ♡

Soonyoung is not a heavy sleeper.

Years as an idol make it hard to be one, unless you’re particularly determined about your sleep the way Mingyu is. Even when the sleepiness and exhaustion hang onto them for hours after, it’s pretty easy for them to be roused from sleep. Jihoon has seen Hoshi jump awake with a yell from the members before, has seen him even start dancing immediately after on rare occasions.

Some days though, after a few continuous days of little to no sleep, or even a full week and a half of two hours a night, Soonyoung will sleep like the dead. Jihoon relates to this on a highly physical level, because well. That’s what responsibility demands at times. Soonyoung maps out dances into the night, and Jihoon composes songs. On those days, Jihoon is afraid not even a natural disaster would rouse Soonyoung until his body is ready to function again.

Other times, Soonyoung can’t escape the grasp of sleep because of pain meds. This hurts Jihoon more than the former, partly because it’s something he can’t fully understand. He guesses it’s similar to fighting a fever, head and body muddled with aches, but he’s not entirely sure. Soonyoung is good at putting on a strong front, likes to keep his pain for himself. 

Mostly it hurts because Jihoon has to see a Soonyoung that isn’t completely with him. Dazed Soonyoung, bright-eyed Soonyoung, tired or stubborn Soonyoung; he loves them all, but.

It’s a selfish feeling, wanting to protect someone from the rest of the world.

  
  
  


“You should’ve stayed home if you were this sleepy.”

“But I didn’t want you to wait for me again. I felt so bad last time.”

 _I’m always waiting to see you again,_ he doesn’t say, knowing that it wouldn’t help his case. “I know, silly. You told all our fans, and I told you it was okay.”

“Still,” the older boy pouts.

Jihoon laughs, completely endeared. “I know you’re a big baby, but you should take care of yourself too.”

Soonyoung flails his arms and legs around from where he’s lying on the sofa and shouts, “Jihoonie is my vitamin! I only need Jihoon!” 

“You just proved my point,” Jihoon replies dryly. “Take a nap, I’ll finish up soon.”

The outburst must’ve taken the last of his energy because Soonyoung just hums and smiles at him in return.

Jihoon swivels his chair around, Soonyoung’s gaze warming the back of his neck until the dancer drops gently into sleep. 

  
  
  


You’re staring again, _Soonyoung mumbles, turning his head to nuzzle it against Jihoon’s shoulder._

_The older boy keeps his eyes closed though, so Jihoon doesn’t bother pretending like he wasn’t._

What, you can feel me looking at you in your sleep? _he teases. He looks down at their joined hands, at Soonyoung’s bunched up shorts against plush thighs, at the slope of Soonyoung’s neck as he curls up._

Yes, it feels like I’m being watched by a hungry bear, _Soonyoung says, startling a laugh out of Jihoon._ You’re gonna give me nightmares.

_The tips of Hoshi’s ears are the sweetest of pinks, and Jihoon can’t help but nip at one, letting out another laugh. He didn’t know he was so obvious. He hugs Soonyoung close, until they’re just a messy tangle of limbs and he can’t see anything past the ends of Hoshi’s hair._

Okay, okay, sorry, _he chuckles,_ Let’s go back to sleep. 

_Soonyoung nods off quickly, swathed in comfort, and Jihoon follows him easily, a smile on his face._

  
  
  


A sleepy Soonyoung is puffy cheeks, squinty eyes, floofy hair, and soft skin.

Sleepy Soonyoung is so, so, so cute.

An asleep Soonyoung is sighing exhales, lax lips, warm body, and teasing curves.

  
  
  


“How are you supposed to go to the gym with me if you can’t even get up?” Jihoon says, more to himself than to Soonyoung, seeing as how the other man wasn’t budging in the slightest.

Jihoon gently shakes Soonyoung’s arm again, but all he gets in return is Soonyoung turning his head to the side, exposing the tendons in his neck, and a tiny whine. 

There’s the smallest sliver of exposed skin by Soonyoung’s waistband, where his clothes have rucked up. It’s minuscule, and yet Jihoon can’t draw his eyes away. Jihoon has seen Soonyoung naked countless times, has touched him even more times, and yet. The way Soonyoung shifts in his sleep, how boneless his posture looks, the unassuming spread of his legs. No one should be allowed to see that, no one should be allowed to touch that. Jihoon just wants to take and take.

Soonyoung catches Jihoon’s wrist as he’s trailing his fingers there, feeling the firm muscles beneath the soft give of his body.

It startles him enough that he jerks his hand away, burning with guilt.

  
  
  


It’s something they’ve brushed at before, with wake-up touches and good-morning blow-jobs.

Once: Three knuckles deep as Soonyoung giggled about morning breath and kicked at him to hurry up already, Jihoon said, “If you keep being such a brat, I’ll just fuck you while you’re still sleeping next time.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, breath stuttering in his chest, and Jihoon thought, _oh fuck, I shouldn’t have—_

“I wouldn’t mind,” Soonyoung said, and then Jihoon was sinking into him, too fast as Soonyoung clutched at his shoulders, and the conversation was buried in between kisses.

They never mentioned it again, and if it remained in a small cupboard of Jihoon’s mind, well. No one had to know.

  
  


“It’s okay, Jihoonie. I trust you,” Soonyoung mumbles, sleepy eyes blinking up at Jihoon as he fights to stay awake.

Something clenches low in his stomach at the sight, even if the words make Jihoon’s heart jump into his throat. Soonyoung’s open face, Soonyoung’s soft lips, Soonyoung’s half-closed eyes, the delicate sweep of his eyelashes. He’s a pervert for wanting to take Soonyoung’s vulnerable body and mess it up.

“Soonyoung-ah, we should head home and get some rest.”

“I took some medicine to help me sleep on my way here.”

“Wha—”

“Come on, Ji, please. I know you’ve been thinking about it.”

Jihoon gulps, unable to say a word. Not when it was the truth.

Soonyoung stares at him and tips his head back slightly, jaw tilting up and eyes closing, silently asking for a kiss. 

What Jihoon feels for Soonyoung is stronger than the pull of gravity, more natural than leaves changing color. He kisses Soonyoung, and it’s like home, like a hug, like a pinwheel, like nothing he’s ever known. 

A hand takes his again and guides it under both layers of Soonyoung’s hoodie and shirt, rests it against Soonyoung’s steady heart, and nudges his fingers until one finds Soonyoung’s nipple, the bud slowly hardening underneath his touch.

Soonyoung moans into the kiss, soft, soft, and Jihoon hungrily swallows it up. 

  
  
  


No matter how many times he gets to do it, stripping Soonyoung bare is one of Jihoon’s favorite things. It’s actually rarer than he would like, with their schedules, and having so many members. Sometimes it’s just a hand in the pants, or belts halfway undone and shirts untucked.

Soonyoung stays awake long enough to help wiggle out of his clothes, and watch Jihoon undress. Once Jihoon starts running his hands up and down his body though, he’s pretty much gone, the touch of warm familiar hands soothing him back to dreamland. Jihoon maps out the length of Soonyoung’s thigh, traces the shadows of his ribcage and lines of muscle. He kisses each tiny mole, drinking in Soonyoung’s sighs. By the time he gets to Soonyoung’s pelvis, the dancer’s breathing has evened out in deep sleep.

He knows Soonyoung’s body intimately, but he still hovers there. After a moment of hesitation, he presses a light kiss to Soonyoung’s hip bone. If Soonyoung were awake, he would be complaining at Jihoon for teasing him, or impatiently raising his hips. 

Instead, Jihoon sits back on his haunches and stares down at Soonyoung’s peaceful expression, round cheeks and pink lips. One of the dancer’s arms have fallen limply off the sofa, the other bent at the elbow and resting over his midsection. Jihoon gently takes his small wrists in his hands, squeezing just enough to feel bone and warmth, and raises them above Soonyoung’s head as he leans over the dancer. He leaves them there, hanging over the arm of the couch.

Soonyoung simply sighs with the shift, fingers flexing briefly. If anyone saw them like this, they would probably call the cops on Jihoon, honestly. But it’s just him, and Soonyoung. Soonyoung, who trusts him. Soonyoung, whom he loves beyond reason. He really wishes he could make sense of the dark mass inside of him that wants to take every part of Soonyoung and keep him forever, but then he would have to make sense of how Soonyoung could possibly love him too. Even this side of him.

It’s much easier to let it get lost, to lower his head and press his lips to Soonyoung’s lax ones. Soonyoung is the one that is defenseless and at Jihoon’s mercy, but Jihoon feels like he’s been gutted and left open. Was it possible to love someone so much? He slides his tongue into Soonyoung’s hot mouth, licking and biting until Soonyoung whimpers in his sleep, breaths heavier. 

He presses one last quick kiss to Soonyoung’s now red lips, trying not to get carried away. It’s weird how this is the same Soonyoung that he always sees, but completely different and new at the same time. Jihoon can’t stop looking back at his face, wanting to see every change and reaction. 

When he pushes Soonyoung’s thighs apart, it’s almost too much with how easily Soonyoung’s body bends to his will. Jihoon raises and hooks one leg over the back of the couch while the other falls open, foot landing on the floor. 

“God,” he breathes out, and it’s loud in the quiet room. Soonyoung doesn’t even twitch, presenting himself to Jihoon like that. Jihoon is so hard already, has been, and he wants to laugh at himself when he fumbles the lube from the table. He squeezes a hand around Soonyoung’s thigh, grounding himself, before using the other hand to rub wet fingers over Soonyoung’s taint.

He doesn’t exactly know what he was expecting. Maybe for Soonyoung to wake up with startled eyes, or a kick to the face, or even more realistically tight resistance and a loud moan. Definitely not easy acceptance as one finger sinks into warm heat, quickly followed by a second in surprise. 

Soonyoung’s mouth drops open in a quick inhale at the second stretch, but his body doesn’t even tense. Just the slightest of flutters around his fingers. Jihoon wants to start fucking him then and there, feel how soft and relaxed he is at the core of him, how loose and unresisting he is in that way that only happens after a couple of well-paced rounds. 

It’s his nails digging into Soonyoung’s thigh that have the older boy grimacing in pain, and Jihoon hastily removes his hands. He pours more lube onto his fingers and stretches Soonyoung out properly, littering kisses over Soonyoung’s raised calf and knee in apology. He brushes against Soonyoung’s prostate a couple of times out of habit, and Soonyoung’s body jolts in response. It’s already so much, but Jihoon can’t help but want more.

He skips the condom, sure that Soonyoung won’t mind even if they both like to complain about cleanup. Removing his fingers and lining himself up, Jihoon enters slowly. He carefully watches Soonyoung’s face to see if the older will wake up at the penetration until he has to close his own eyes at the feeling encasing his cock, all warm and wet. Soonyoung is tight around him, but there’s no resistance there as Jihoon slides his hard length home. His hips jerk, trying to get even deeper, groaning as he forces his eyes open.

Soonyoung’s serene face stares back at him, still innocently sleeping with parted lips. His hands are loosely clenched into fists though, and Jihoon feels an echo of it in the pulse of Soonyoung’s passage. It’s a sudden, heady rush of power, knowing he could do anything to Soonyoung. 

He could break Soonyoung if he wanted, use him however he wanted; could absolutely ruin him and leave him aching for days after. Jihoon exhales harshly through his mouth, and wants nothing more than to kiss him. So he does, softly thrusting his hips as he plunders Soonyoung’s mouth, eating up each stuttered exhale and sigh from Soonyoung’s lips.

The urge to look at Soonyoung eventually wins out, and Jihoon settles back on his heels, knees bent with thighs slightly spread. He keeps them connected with a firm grip on Soonyoung’s hips, pulling Soonyoung partially onto his lap. The change in position drags the dancer’s hips off the sofa and body further down across the cushions, legs falling pliantly around Jihoon’s waist, arms straining higher above his head. Jihoon drinks the image in as he starts fucking Soonyoung earnestly.

When he turns to hard, deep thrusts that would normally have Soonyoung biting his lips and whimpering with each jab against his prostate, he gets a soft furrow across Soonyoung’s brow, and sweet hitches of breath. He wants to do this forever; wants to keep Soonyoung in his arms, in limbo.

Soonyoung is only half-hard in sleep, and something about that awakens a primal part of Jihoon too. Like Soonyoung is really his, just for him to use for his pleasure.

A low groan escapes his throat, and his speed increases, Soonyoung’s body rocking helplessly with the motion. It’s intoxicating.

Since Jihoon has been watching his face, he can tell right away when Soonyoung starts waking up. Just a flutter of eyelashes at first, followed by pursed and bitten lips as Soonyoung’s brain tries to decide if he’s dreaming or not. 

The decision is broken by a gasp as Jihoon continues plowing into him, Soonyoung’s eyes finally blinking open to stare dazedly up at Jihoon. With his pretty pink lips parted to draw in heavy breaths, he’s more beautiful than anything Jihoon could ever come up with.

“Oh god,” Soonyoung groans, voice husky with sleep. 

Jihoon sees the older boy trying to find purchase against the sofa, but his limbs are too sluggish and weighed down. Jihoon snaps his hips harder, bouncing Soonyoung’s body against him to extract a cry. The dancer squirms away from the assault on his prostate, body tightening up around him now, but it’s a feeble attempt that only makes Jihoon want to see him fall apart even more.

“Is this what you wanted when you came here?” Jihoon asks in between thrusts, “For me to use you like this?”

“Yes,” Soonyoung whimpers, powerless to do anything else.

“All mine to take and fuck.” He emphasizes the last word with a hard plunge, holding himself there for a moment, length rubbing against the older’s sweet spot and balls pressed tight to Soonyoung’s rim, adding weight. 

Soonyoung mewls, hands clumsily scrambling down to push at Jihoon’s hips. 

He only succeeds in pawing at Jihoon’s stomach before the composer starts moving again, grasping Soonyoung’s length with slender fingers. Soonyoung keens at the first touch of his sensitive cock, back aching high as his hands latch onto Jihoon’s arms, eyes squeezing shut.

“Tell me,” Jihoon grounds out, stroking Soonyoung in time with his thrusts. “You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Y-yours,” Soonyoung moans without hesitation, “all yours, Ji.” 

From there, it’s a spiral as Soonyoung chants variations of “yours” and Jihoon’s name. Jihoon’s driven to the edge by all the sounds Soonyoung is making, by the sight of Soonyoung shaking with pleasure underneath him, but he hangs on, thrusting fast as his hand flies over Soonyoung’s cock. 

It doesn’t take long before Soonyoung reaches his climax with a cry, passage squeezing around Jihoon and sobbing when the latter continues milking his length dry, blunt nails scratching lightly at Jihoon’s wrists and forearms. Jihoon lets him go, dropping down onto his elbows on the sofa and caging Soonyoung in between his arms. 

He can’t hold himself back anymore, fucking roughly into the dancer like he wants to crawl into his skin. Soonyoung’s making little punched-out sounds, body trembling beneath him. It must be painful for him at this point, but Soonyoung just holds onto him tighter, pressing reassuring little kisses to his face. It’s this that finally pushes him over, groaning deeply as he buries his length inside Soonyoung and comes.

Soonyoung whimpers at the hot rush and Jihoon kisses him in apology, trying to catch his breath as they trade soft pecks. He doesn’t move to pull out, knowing how much Soonyoung hates feeling cold and empty after they’ve done it raw, even if it really is a disaster to clean up later. The older boy just proves his point, sighing softly as he loops his arms and legs around Jihoon, pulling him closer. 

Jihoon carefully settles his weight onto him until they’re skin to skin, melted so closely together that it’s hard to tell where one starts and where one ends. He presses a smile into Soonyoung’s collarbone.

“Was it good?” Soonyoung asks, sweet and sleepy again after his climax.

Jihoon raises his head to look at him, feeling the beat of Soonyoung’s heart through his own chest. The answer should be obvious, but Soonyoung has a simple way of taking care of people. Never assuming, always considerate.

“I love you so much,” Jihoon confesses, quiet. “I love everything about you.”

Soonyoung grins, nose scrunching up adorably as Jihoon brushes his bangs away from his face. “I know,” he giggles.

Jihoon laughs, heart too full to even play at being annoyed. “Good,” he replies, kissing the corner of Soonyoung’s smile.

“You’re so whipped,” the older boy teases.

“Can you blame me?” Jihoon replies, not denying it. 

This, of all things, makes Soonyoung blush. 

_I’d do anything for you,_ Jihoon wants to say. _You’re the most precious being I’ve ever laid eyes on._

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whines, hugging his head playfully and pressing Jihoon’s face to the crook of his neck, “Stop being so cute.”

Jihoon laughs again, knowing that it’s a ploy to hide Soonyoung’s reddening face. He nips at the older’s ear and lets the words go, knowing that he had other opportunities to say it. Knowing that Soonyoung already knew, anyway.

He hums against Soonyoung’s neck and closes his eyes in content. Soonyoung’s hand settles in his hair, and when he breathes in, the smell of Soonyoung takes him home.

“I’m yours too,” Jihoon whispers, delicate and small. Soonyoung doesn’t say anything in response—maybe he didn’t even hear him, already dozing off—but he doesn’t have to. 

Jihoon falls asleep to the steady pulse of their hearts beating in sync, safe in the arms of his love.


End file.
